Tutta un'altra storia
by Lady Memory
Summary: Lei lo guardò con odio. Poi sospirò, ammettendo la sua sconfitta. "E va bene. Allora mi dica: perché ha accettato questo incarico?"


**Tutta un'altra storia**

by Lady Memory

_**Disclaimer**__:Non credo che ci possano essere dubbi nel dare a Jo quel che è di Jo. Ma sono contenta che lasci giocare un po' anche noi._

_**For my non-Italian readers:**__ I'm sorry, this story is dedicated to my country. But if you are interested, just let me know and I'll post the translation in English._

_Ancora grazie infinite alla mia previewer Tearsofphoenix. Spero che questa storia vi piaccia come è piaciuta a lei._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Tutta un'altra storia**

La porta ruotò sui cardini con un cigolìo fastidioso e subito si bloccò, lasciando aperto un piccolo spiraglio.

"Dovrebbe lasciar fuori quella bacchetta," brontolò la voce aspra del carceriere dall'esterno. "Non sono ammesse armi potenziali lì dentro."

Non ci fu nessuna risposta e, chiaramente a disagio, l'uomo proseguì col tono nervoso di chi è costretto suo malgrado a spiegare cose che dovrebbero essere evidenti anche agli stupidi.

"E' una questione di sicurezza: i prigionieri sono disarmati, ma non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbero tentare. E questa…" Esitò, cercando le parole giuste, "questa è particolarmente pericolosa."

"Mi assumo tutto il rischio," replicò calma una voce fredda e arrogante. "Conosco l'accusata da molto tempo e so cosa aspettarmi. Nonostante il suo carattere impetuoso, non credo che avrò problemi a gestire la situazione."

Un attimo di esitazione, poi la porta riprese il suo movimento lento; due forme scure si stagliarono nettamente in controluce sotto la pesante intelaiatura di metallo e, finalmente, gli occhi di lui incontrarono quelli di lei. Cadde un silenzio attonito, rotto solo da un sussurro incredulo.

"Lei qui…"

Lui non rispose, ma le rivolse uno sguardo carico di significato. Il silenzio riempì di nuovo quell'angusto spazio e immobilizzò gesti e parole, finchè una voce autoritaria disse col tono di chi non ammette replica, "Può lasciarci adesso. Come vede, non ci sono problemi."

Il carceriere esitò, succhiandosi il labbro inferiore nell'inutile tentativo di trovare una risposta adeguata. Quindi sbuffò frustrato, si grattò ferocemente la testa e, dopo un'ultima occhiata piena di risentimento, si girò ed uscì a passi pesanti.

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un colpo secco. Finalmente soli, i due si scrutarono guardinghi. Lui si sedette all'altro lato del tavolo che occupava un quarto della minuscola cella. Lei invece rimase dov'era, seduta sul lettuccio rifatto con commovente perfezione, e alzò gli occhi in attesa.

Poi la schermaglia cautamente cominciò.

"Perché è venuto qui?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. "Da oggi, sono il suo procuratore legale."

"Il mio _cosa_? Non intendo scrivere il mio testamento, se è questo che intende."

Era evidente che si sforzava di sembrare sarcastica, e le labbra di lui si curvarono nel solito sorriso beffardo.

"Io credo che lei non conosca il significato completo di questa parola. Neanche io lo conoscevo prima di assumermi questo incarico. Un procuratore legale prepara tutto ciò che è necessario durante un indagine. Cerca le prove, le valuta, e se è necessario, dà l'avvio al processo in tribunale."

"Tribunale?" ripetè lei, con voce improvvisamente strozzata.

"Pensavo che almeno questo fosse un termine familiare. Un tribunale è dove si viene giudicati per gli eventuali crimini commessi."

Lei sembrò decisamente sconvolta. "Crimini?" chiese in un soffio, quasi balbettando.

"E' necessario spiegare ogni parola che dico?" scattò lui. "Mi rendo conto che la prigione può avere effetti devastanti sull'intelletto e la reattività delle persone che la subiscono. Tuttavia, lei non dovrebbe essere così sorpresa."

Di nuovo, quel fastidioso sorriso beffardo. "Deve pur aver immaginato che la sua storia passata e la sua situazione attuale l'avrebbero portata davanti ad un processo prima o poi."

"Non avevo immaginato niente!" rispose lei rabbiosamente. "Perché avrei dovuto? Non so nemmeno perché mi tengono qui!"

"Questa è un'altra storia," rispose lui, alzando una mano per fermare ulteriori reazioni. "Adesso vorrei ricordarle che stiamo sprecando attimi preziosi, minuti che potrebbero essere impiegati in domande ben più utili."

Lei lo guardò con odio. Poi sospirò, ammettendo la sua sconfitta. "E va bene. Allora mi dica: perché ha accettato questo incarico?"

Cercava nuovamente di usare un tono distaccato, ma non riuscì a nascondere l'immensa amarezza che vibrava nelle sue parole; si guardarono ancora una volta in silenzio, poi lei proseguì stancamente, "Pensavo che mi detestasse… specialmente dopo quel che è successo nel terzo anno della mia permanenza ad Hogwarts."

"Si riferisce, immagino, alla deplorevole prova di sé che ha dato nella Stamberga Strillante… Oppure è una sottile allusione a quegli innumerevoli piccoli furti così brillantemente perpetrati? Magari al mio indelicato commento sui suoi denti?"

"A… a tutto," lei mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi sconfortata di fronte a quei ricordi che suscitavano emozioni laceranti.

Lui la considerò col suo sguardo sardonico.

"E' triste dirlo, ma sicuramente quello spiacevole incidente nella Stamberga è stato l'inizio di una serie di eventi ancor più spiacevoli… in definitiva, quelli che l'hanno condotta qui."

Lei strinse i pugni, ma lui continuò, imperturbabile davanti a quella collera silenziosa.

"Spero che non vorrà negare le sue colpe."

"Colpe?" Lei raddrizzò la testa di scatto. "Quali colpe? Io ho cercato solo di… aiutare."

Le mani le vibrarono convulsamente. La desolazione sembrava aver sostituito la rabbia, e lui si piegò in avanti, le lunghe dita nervose sul tavolo, le sopracciglia increspate in qualcosa di molto simile alla simpatia.

"Sì, lo so," ammise piano. "Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui, tra parentesi." Lei lo guardò speranzosa e lui concluse seccamente, "Sono l'unico che ancora le crede, dopo quello che è successo."

Lei spalancò gli occhi. "Vuol dire che nessuno… nessun altro… ma io ho sempre fatto solo quello che mi è stato chiesto di fare!"

"Questo è quel che pensa lei; ma se consideriamo quel che è accaduto dall'episodio della Stamberga in poi, io credo che si renderà conto di essersi lentamente cacciata in trappola."

"Ma come? COME?"

"Lasciar libero Codaliscia, ad esempio, è stata una mossa sbagliata. E' difficile credere che in realtà non sia stato un piano progettato con molto anticipo, magari utilizzando il suo gatto Grattastinchi per comunicare con lui."

"Ma io… io non l'ho lasciato libero! E' stato Harry!"

"Vede, il resoconto datoci da Potter è decisamente ambiguo. Si potrebbe anche facilmente dimostrare che lei l'aveva Confuso mentre fingeva di discutere con me."

"Ma questo è assurdo! Voglio parlare col mio avvocato!"

"Sono io il suo avvocato," le ricordò lui freddamente.

"Allora… allora perché mi accusa?"

"Io non l'accuso. Sto solo riassumendo i fatti, le informazioni che la porteranno di fronte ad una giuria. E mi lasci dire che, se questo è il modo con cui pensa di difendersi, la sua causa è persa in partenza."

"Ma sto dicendo la verità!"

"La SUA verità," rispose lui gelidamente.

"Allora cosa devo fare?" Le lacrime le vibravano nella voce, e solo l'indignazione sembrava trattenerle. "Devo mentire?"

Lui sorrise, un sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi. "Forse potrebbe cominciare spiegandomi perché ha fatto quel che ha fatto."

"Perché ho fatto quel che… ho fatto? Cos'è, un indovinello o una trappola? Pensavo che sapesse già tutto! Non eravamo forse dalla stessa parte?"

"Questa è un'altra storia," ribattè lui pacatamente. "Non possiamo presentare pensieri o intenzioni come prove."

"Ma testimoni sì!" gridò lei, e si tese verse di lui, chiedendo ansiosamente, "Possibile che non ci sia nessuno che possa parlare in mia difesa?"

Lui assunse di nuovo quella strana espressione quasi di scusa.

"Temo che non sarebbero creduti. Purtroppo, la maggioranza dei suoi amici è in prigione come lei." La bocca si ammorbidì in un altro di quei suoi irritanti sorrisi. "Davvero una sfortuna."

"In prigione? Ma come… cosa è successo?" L'ansia lasciò il posto all'angoscia, ma lui rimase imperturbabile.

"Come le ho detto, questa è un'altra storia. Adesso lei deve pensare alla sua difesa, altrimenti il suo processo non potrà che essere un disastro; dubito che otterrà comprensione, vista la sua scarsa volontà di collaborare."

"Ma io voglio collaborare!"

Una pausa di silenzio atterrito, poi la disperazione prese il sopravvento.

"Mi aiuti! La prego, mi aiuti! Mi dica cosa devo fare e le giuro che lo farò!"

Lui si rilassò contro il rigido schienale della sua sedia di legno e intrecciò le dita.

"D'accordo. Allora, come le dicevo prima, forse potrebbe cominciare raccontandomi come si è fatta coinvolgere nell'omicidio di Albus Silente."

"L'omicidio di… Silente?" balbettò lei con un'espressione disorientata.

"Esatto," confermò lui duramente. "Così poi potremo parlare delle varie attività illecite che ha condotto negli anni passati. Vede, abbiamo molte accuse a suo carico. Ad esempio, ci sono ormai ben pochi dubbi sul fatto che lei sia una spia e che abbia abilmente mescolato le carte in questa sua attività, mantenendosi in contatto con gruppi illegali di attivisti che promuovevano una guerra clandestina. Sappiamo anche che li ha aiutati varie volte nei loro piani criminali contro importanti rappresentanti del mondo magico, interferendo con i programmi del Ministero nel chiaro intento di creare confusione…"

Lei lo guardò a bocca aperta.

"Aspetti… aspetti un momento! Mi sta dicendo che sono _questi_ i crimini di cui sono accusata?"

Lui assentì quietamente e, a quel punto, lei esclamò, terrorizzata, "Ma tutto questo è assurdo! E'… è pazzesco! Non è possibile che lei ci creda!"

Il panico la travolse e cominciò a singhiozzare disperatamente.

Raddrizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza, il professor Piton incrociò le braccia e sospirò.

"Signorina Granger," disse lentamente. "Come ho già avuto modo di ripeterle, questa è un'altra storia."

Lei lo guardò perplessa, poi, di colpo, capì. Le sue mani si alzarono di scatto a coprirle la bocca, e i suoi occhi si dilatarono in un'espressione di immenso orrore.

Lui le rivolse un'occhiata contrita.

"Mi spiace, signorina Granger… Ma come vede, questa volta il ruolo del cattivo tocca a lei."


End file.
